


Pretty Obtuse

by Inell



Series: 2020 Writing Project [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Relationship Development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Peter and Stiles take their casual friends with benefits thing to the next level.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: 2020 Writing Project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735702
Comments: 37
Kudos: 350





	Pretty Obtuse

**Author's Note:**

> It's been nearly two years since I've been able to focus & write. This might be awful. I hope not. I've missed writing, and I'm trying to get back into it.

“I say this a lot, but, look, they’re not good enough for you.”

“Who are you to judge them?” Stiles looks at Peter and arches a brow. “They’re my friends, Peter. My _pack_.”

“And they use you when they need you, but they’re never there when _you_ need _them_.” Peter shakes his head. “It’s a moot point. You know they don’t deserve you. Your blind loyalty to the less deserving is just one of the infuriating traits that you possess.”

“Don’t be that way,” Stiles mutters, poking Peter in the ribs. “You _like_ my loyalty. You just hate my pack.”

“Hate is such a strong word. It implies deep emotions that I don’t actually have for any of those people.” Peter smirks. “I’m indifferent towards your pack because it’s full of selfish assholes that don’t realize what they have.”

“Your daughter is part of that pack,” Stiles reminds him. He doesn’t bother pointing out that Peter is also part of the pack despite how much he likes to pretend otherwise.

“You know that I still have doubts regarding that parentage claim,” Peter scoffs. “I don’t see Hale in that girl. Besides, speaking about your ex-girlfriend while lying naked in bed with her supposed father is twisted even for you, sweetheart.”

“Lying naked in bed with a resurrected zombie wolf is pretty damn twisted in and of itself.” Stiles grins when Peter rolls his eyes. “Fortunate for me that you love twisted.”

“To be so intelligent, you can be ridiculously obtuse at times.”

“Oh God. You’re sounding like a Thesaurus.” Stiles shakes his head before looking at Peter intently. “Okay so we’re being serious instead of getting up to shower off the mess. Hit me with it. How am I so _obtuse_?”

“Darling, we don’t have enough hours in the day for me to give you a complete list.” Peter softens the words by stroking his thumb along Stiles’ jaw. “I wasn’t being serious, necessarily, so much as making casual conversation.”

“Conversation regarding my pack not being good enough for me and me being stupid?” Stiles huffs a laugh. “Those are pretty serious topics, babe. Especially when they’re accompanied by that intense look instead of a smirk.”

“I don’t smirk as often as you like to claim,” Peter mutters, actually going so far as to pout when Stiles grins at his antics. “You’re insufferable, and you’ve distracted me from my plan.”

“Do too smirk like all the time.” He shifts slightly so that they’re not pressed together so tightly where it’s sticky and wet. Getting his leg hairs pulled out by dried come is so not on his plans for the day. “Now tell me, wise one, why am I obtuse this time? What plan did I fuck up?”

For a moment, Peter looks away and there’s an expression on his face that Stiles recognizes as being the ‘damn it, now I have to answer instead of being a witty ass’ look. He’s been seeing it a little more often when they’re in private, which makes him feel special because Peter doesn’t really show anyone else the truth. Even Derek and Cora tend to only get the witty sarcasm, albeit with a bit of tenderness not shown to others.

“Plan was the wrong choice. I didn’t actually plot ahead of time. Idea might be a better word choice. Spur of the moment idea.”

“Really? Spur of the moment? You?” Stiles knows his eyebrows must be to his hairline by now because Peter isn’t the most spontaneous when it comes to anything other than sex or killing dangerous creatures.

“Really?” Peter repeats with an obnoxious tone.

Stiles smacks his arm lightly. “Now you’re trying to distract me. Tell me the idea. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me.”

“You’ve ruined the moment, sweetheart. I think it should wait for another time.”

“I don’t care about moments. I’m not moving off of you until you tell me. If you try to use your wolfy strength, I’ll put wolfsbane in your Fruit Loops.”

They get into a staring contest, which isn’t unusual for them. Stiles is ready to pin Peter down if he tries to get up and pretend there isn’t something he’s obviously wanting to talk about. After several moments of staring and silence other than their breathing, Peter finally sighs. Stiles knows he wouldn’t be giving in if he didn’t want to, but he still feels a bit triumphant for being stubborn and focused enough to not let Peter out of finishing what he started.

“It’s not twisted that I love,” Peter says finally, his tone almost defiant. In the nearly eight months that they’ve been doing this _whatever_ they’ve been doing—dating? fucking? having a steady relationship?—Peter hasn’t really used words in such a direct kind of way.

“Not what I expected you to say,” Stiles admits, leaning in to press a kiss against the corner of Peter’s mouth. “You’re pretty obtuse, too, by the way. In case you’re wondering.”

“That’s it?” Peter snorts. “I tell you something that I’ve not told anyone for over a decade, and you call me stupid?”

“Well, yeah.” He nibbles on Peter’s upper lip, smiling when he feels it start to twitch. “Don’t get all offended. It’s not like you weren’t trying to use my post-coital satisfaction to insult our pack so I’d know you love me more than they do.”

“That’s not at all what I was doing. I was simply enjoying the afterglow and reflecting on the poor choices you’ve made by encouraging those idiots to take you for granted when I realized that I have never once taken you for granted.”

“No, I can’t really say that you have.” Stiles smiles down at him. “You wanted to bite me, wanted me to be on your side during several ill-advised coup attempts, but never once did I feel used by you.”

“You say ill-advised, I say ahead of their time.” Peter reaches up and pulls Stiles closer. “One day, I will be successful at taking down that moron I created.”

“Don’t talk about Scott that way. You start to sound like a bit character on Scooby Doo when you get like that.” Stiles kisses him, making an obnoxious smacking sound that has Peter smirking at him. “See, there’s a smirk.” He traces Peter’s lips, laughing when Peter nips at his finger.

“I’m insulted that you’d ever thing I’d be satisfied being a bit character. I’m obviously the lead,” he says, sitting up and stealing a thorough kiss that leaves Stiles more than a little breathless. Peter knows it, too, judging by the smug look on his face.. “Now, what was this you mentioned about a shower?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [tumblr](inell.tumblr.com).


End file.
